


I'm Not Yours Anymore

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Songfic, Trying to remember, missing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Emma leaves Storybrooke with Henry. She hears a song in a cafe and cannot figure out why it makes her so sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Yours Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/gifts).



> for femslash100 - drabbletag6 prompt - "painless"
> 
> I'm so sorry. I took a prompt that was probably supposed to be fluffy and made it angsty.
> 
> Song lyrics and title from: I'm Not Yours - Angus and Julia Stone

It was supposed to be painless and, for a few weeks, it was. But then, that song came on the radio. She had been ordering a cappuccino in a new coffee shop that had just opened in downtown New York when she first heard it. 

_I don’t believe in you._

It is the soft, almost fragile, voice that catches Emma’s attention first.

_I don’t believe in you and I._

Then, she hears the lyrics. She cannot place why, but they stir something in her. She thinks it might be nostalgia, but she cannot pinpoint for what. She is frozen in the coffee shop, bewitched by the soft lyrics that are hard against her heart. Is it possible to miss something, or someone, that you cannot remember? 

When she gets home, she searches online for the song. Typing what she recalls of the lyrics into the tool bar, she finds it with ease. When Emma clicks the link, the sound of heartbreak fills the apartment. By the middle of the song, her sobs are interspersed with the melody.

_I’m not yours anymore._

Emma does not know why she is crying or why she feels as though someone has broken her heart in half. There is something missing, but she has no idea what it is. She longs for something, for someone, that she does not know. Emma does not remember, but her heart does. 

There is an unsettling emptiness that hangs heavy upon her. Why does her heart feel so broken?


End file.
